Musa's Luck
by Mura Darkcaves
Summary: Someone's tricks break Musa's heart. A girl has a crush on another girl. It's a long morning.


Musa's Luck by Mura

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the universe in which this fic is based. I'm making no money from this whatsoever. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Musa snuck down the dark hallway in the middle of the night. The rest of the building was perfectly quiet. She opened the door to Flora and Bloom's bedroom very slowly and poked her head in. Both girls were curled up in their respective beds. Kikko was dozing in it's bunny hutch. Even Flora's talking plant was asleep. Musa smiled and slipped in, then shut the door. She tiptoed over towards Flora's bed, warily avoiding discarded clothes and things on the floor. 

Flora was fast asleep. Her long brown hair was fanned out around her shoulders. She looked like a fairytale princess. Musa bit her lip and felt her cheeks get hot, but she didn't turn back. She'd come too far to give up now.

"I know I can't explain it to you, so I'm not gonna bother. I just really really wanted to be with you right now," Musa whispered as he pulled up Flora's blankets and crawled into her bed. Flora continued to sleep, not at all disturbed. 'Oh god. If this goes badly, I just know I'm gonna cry,' Musa thought to herself. 'I can't do it!' Despite her fears, Musa's hand found Flora's under the blankets and squeezed it lightly. Flora turned on her side and blinked, then opened her eyes.

"Musa? What are you doing in here?" Flora drowsily asked.

"Ssh," Musa put a finger to her lips. "Please don't wake up Bloom. I just... I... I had a nightmare," she stammered.

"Aww, it's okay," Flora hugged Musa. "You're awake, so it's all gone. Why didn't you wake up Tecna?"

"Uh, she gets cranky if I wake her up in the middle of the night. And, I wanted to see you," Musa fumbled for an explanation.

"I see. Do you want to stay here?" Flora asked as she brushed Musa's dark bangs to the side. They sprang back silently.

"Please," Musa snuggled up to Flora and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was silently thankful it was dark, because she could feel herself blushing again.

"Goodnight Musa," Flora whispered.

"G'night Flora," Musa whispered back.

* * *

That morning, Tecna walked into the Alfea cafeteria for breakfast and found Bloom at their usual table. 

"Good morning Bloom. Have you seen Musa around? She woke up rather early and I can't find her," Tecna cut to the chase as she sat across the table from Bloom.

"That was just who I was going to ask you about!" Bloom exclaimed. "This morning, I woke up and Flora was still asleep and guess who was in bed with her?"

"Musa?" Tecna raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Bloom nodded.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by in bed? Like just both in the bed, or together?" Tecna leaned forward and lowered her voice.

"I mean like hugging each other in their sleep! They were still in their pj's though, so I don't think they, you know, did anything. You know what I mean?" Bloom smirked.

"When did Musa go into your room last night?" Tecna asked.

"Don't know. She didn't even wake up Kikko!" Bloom replied. Absentmindedly, she started twirling a lock of hair through her fingers. Neither noticed Stella strolling towards them.

"Hi little girlies," Stella smirked as she rested her hand on the table. "What's the gossip this morning? Something about me?"

"No, Flora and Musa actually," Tecna looked up at Stella. "Is that new lipstick you're wearing?"

"Uh, Yes! So glad you noticed! Didn't you hear? Darker tones are the latest fashion! So what were you two talking about? Hmm?" Stella grinned and wiggled her eyebrows a bit.

"Musa and Flora might be... going out!" Bloom blurted. "Can you believe it?"

"No I can't. How do you two know this?" Stella put her hands on her hips. Bloom looked at Tecna, who looked back at her.

"They were in bed together this morning," Bloom admitted.

"They might even still be there," Tecna added.

"Wow, that IS news," Stella smiled and tossed her hair back. "Thanks pixies. Pardon me, I have to go throw myself at Prince Sky now," Stella sassily turned and strolled out the door.

"It's gonna be a wierd day, isn't it?" Bloom glanced over at Tecna. Tecna nodded in agreement.

* * *

The sun streamed into Flora's room through the window, across two sleeping bodies. Musa heard the faint tune of an alarm clock from another room and stirred awake. She lifted her head and looked around. 

'Crap! I forgot to go back to my room!' Musa bolted upright. Flora rolled over and began to stretch.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" Musa slipped out of bed and bolted out the door.

"Hmm?" Flora rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Musa?"

Musa was already down the hall. She burst into her room and closed the door. After a second of panting, she leaned her back against the door and sighed. Musa checked to see if Tecna was still in bed. Tecna's bed was empty and neatly made. Musa grinned, then chuckled. She had just been sleeping with Flora for three hours! She could hardly believe it. Musa cheerfully flung open her dresser and dug through her pile of red one-shoulder tops. She held up a pinkish red one, then sniffed it to see if it was clean. She threw it on her bed and started digging through her jeans. It was gonna be a great day.

A sharp rapping on the door made Musa jump.

"Come in," she called. Flora pushed open the door and stormed in, a harsh scowl shattering her usually calm, sweet face.

"Musa, I gotta talk to you. You can't keep obsessing over me! People are starting to think I'm a lesbian or something!" Flora hissed. "I know you totally like me, but you have no chance, so QUIT IT!"

"You ... you knew?" Musa stammered.

"Any idiot can tell, but I don't give a crap! Stop being such a dyke!" Flora snapped.

"I, I'm sorry!" Musa cried. "Please don't..."

Before Musa could finish, Flora stomped out the door. It slammed with a crack.

"Oh my god..." Musa sat on her bed. "She... How did she know?" Musa wiped her eyes and looked at the door. "She... knew, and she got mad," Musa sniffled. Then she cried. She put on an Ani Difranco CD, loud, and bawled her eyes out. People in the hallway would pause and glance at her door nervusly before continuing on their way.

* * *

Tecna stood up, picking up her empty breakfast tray. "I'll see you later Bloom," she politely dismissed herself and headed for the trashcan. 

"Yep, see you later!" Bloom smiled and waved, then returned her attention to her half-eaten muffin. Tecna dumped her garbage and placed her tray on the counter above the trash can. She passed Brandon going in as she left the cafeteria. Hopefully Musa would be back in their room, because Tecna wanted to ask her a few things. Though the thought of Musa and Flora in a relationship was interesting, Tecna was more afraid that Musa was sleeping in Bloom and Flora's room because she didn't like being roomed with her. Tecna realized she'd been asking Musa to turn down her music and stop playing video games a lot lately. That Dance Dance Rebellion game was so annoying, and Musa loved it.

Tecna slowed sown as she approached her bedroom door. An electric guitar was howling in her room. Musa must have returned. Tecna rubbed the back of her neck and studied the floor for a moment. The melody of the guitar stopped, replaced by Musa's broken sobs. Tecna quickly opened the door.

"Musa, are you alright?" Tecna ran over to Musa, who was sitting on her bed, leaning over her purple guitar and crying.

"She, she knew!" Musa sniffled. "She knew, and she hates me!" she hugged Tecna and wailed. "It was a secret! How did she know? Waaaah, a huhuhuh!" she cried.

"Musa, calm down. I have no idea what you're talking about," Tecna rubbed Musa's back and tried to understand what she was saying.

"I love Flora, and she hates me!" Musa wailed. Tecna was stunned. She'd never heard of Flora hating anyone, not even the witches.

"Are you sure?" Tecna carefully asked.

"She yelled at me!" Musa sat up and rubbed her eyes. "She came in here just a few moments ago and yelled at me. She told me to stop acting like a..." Musa sniffled and sobbed again, "Like a dyke! She hates me!"

"Come now Musa. This is a big misunderstanding! There's no way Flora could hate anyone, even less you," Tecna tried to calm her down. "Did she really yell at you?"

"Yeah. She wants me to leave her alone. But I didn't mean to make her mad! I just, love her. I love her Tecna!" Musa bit her lip.

"It's okay Musa. We'll talk to Flora and get this all straightened out. She'll understand your feelings," Tecna hugged Musa again, then slowly stood up. "Let's go find her, okay?"

Musa nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just let me put my guitar away."

* * *

"But I thought Musa had a thing for Riven," Brandon looked confused. "You girls are hard to keep up with." 

"Guys aren't easy to understand either," Bloom smirked. The two were sitting side by side in the cafeteria. Bloom's muffin paper was lying on her tray. Brandon's tray was loaded with eggs, bacon, hash, fries, two pears, chocolate milk, and a liter of water for later.

"So Musa and Flora are lesbians. That's pretty cool," Brandon commented. He shoveled some eggs into his mouth.

"We don't know that for sure, so don't go around saying it," Bloom warned him.

"It's not like it's a big deal," Brandon replied as he wiped his face on his sleeve. "I mean, we thought Riven was gay until he started going out with Darcy."

"Brandon, don't use your sleeve," Bloom handed Brandon a napkin. "Are you serious? Riven doesn't seem very girly or anything."

"Gay guys aren't all girly. Some are really macho. Some you can't even tell," Brandon explained, taking the napkin and placing it next to his tray.

"How did you learn so much about gay guys?" Bloom crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I go to an all boys school. What do you think?" Brandon smirked, then ate some bacon.

"Oh my god, have you...?" Bloom's eyes grew wide.

"No nononono!" Brandon nearly choked on his bacon. "Not me personally. I know others, ok?" he defended himself. Just then, Stella and Sky entered the cafeteria, arm in arm, both still in their pjs. They didn't seem to notice anyone else, just smiling and whispering things to each other. Sky looked around, spotted Brandon and Bloom and gently led Stella over to their table.

"Good morning Brandon, Bloom," Sky happily greeted them as Stella sat across from Bloom.

"You look like you had a good night," Brandon grinned.

"The best night ever," Sky replied, sitting next to Stella and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sky, you make it sound like we did it or something!" Stella whined. She leaned her head on his shoulders.

"Hey Stella, why'd you get back into your pjs?" Bloom asked.

"What are you talking about? I just got up. I haven't even put makeup on yet," Stella muttered.

"You don't need any. You're absolutely beautiful," Sky lightly touched Stella's cheek. Bloom got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"You mean, you weren't here earlier?" Bloom asked.

"Of course not! I was cuddling with Sky, and he can back that up," Stella smiled.

"Cuddling?" Brandon snickered.

"You wish you could be so lucky, Brandon," Sky stated with a warning in his tone. Brandon laughed at him anyway. Then he noticed Bloom look nervus.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Brandon asked, putting down his fork.

"I gotta bad feeling," Bloom replied. "I'm going back to my room. I'll see you guys later, ok?" she said as she stood up, taking her tray with her.

"Okay," Brandon shrugged. He sighed as he watched her go.

* * *

Flora stepped out of the bathroom with a pink towel wrapped around her torso. She yawned and stretched, feeling her joints pop and her muscles waking up. Then she sat on her bed and picked up a hairbrush from her nightstand. She pulled her dripping wet hair in front of her and started brushing out the ends. Musa had left in a hurry earlier. She was probably just a little embarrassed about still having nightmares. Flora grinned. Musa was absolutely adorable. She put up a strong front most of the time, but was really very sensitive. She could be so cute. It's too bad Riven lost his chance to go out with her. Flora had an inclination that Riven wasn't exactly straight anyway. 

Flora brushed her hair and looked across the room at her and Bloom's mirror. She'd been thinking about Musa a lot lately. She liked holding Musa at night, even if it was only because of nightmares. Maybe she should have a nightmare sometime. How would Musa react? Flora grinned. She'd have to try that later. Flora dropped her hairbrush on her bed and walked over to her dresser. Maybe she'd mix up her outfit a little, wear a pink top and green skirt. Would Musa notice?

Just then, Bloom walked in. She blushed and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Flora, can I ask you about Musa?" Bloom bit her lip.

"Okay, but why not ask Musa yourself?" Flora replied as she pulled on a pink top.

"Well, this is about you too," Bloom explained. "Umm, are you and Musa a... couple?"

"What do you mean?" Flora turned to face Bloom. Bloom blushed.

"Are you two in love?" Bloom tried again.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Flora smiled. "She's very cute though. Is this about last night?"

"Yeah," Bloom admitted.

"It was just a nightmare," Flora turned away from Bloom again and slid on a short, green skirt. "She had a bad dream, so I made her feel better, that's all."

"Oh. Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed," Bloom blushed again.

"That's fine," Flora smiled and slipped a few gold hoops on her wrists. "Let's go see what the others are doing." Flora and Bloom opened the door of their room to leave. Standing right in front of their doorway was an angry Tecna followed by a sniffling Musa. Tecna had her fist raised to knock on the door and she looked like she wanted to punch someone.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Flora gasped.

"Musa, are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"No. She is NOT okay. There has been a terrible misunderstanding and I'm going to clear it up right now!" Tecna gritted her teeth. "Flora, I would like a word with you immedietly!" she commanded.

"Sure," Flora and Bloom backed up to let the two in. Bloom wrapped an arm around Musa's shoulders and led her to her bed to sit. Musa rested her head on Bloom's shoulder. Flora and Tecna stood at the other end of the room.

"Flora, what in Magix did you say to Musa this morning to convince her that you hated her?" Tecna got straight to the point.

"Huh? I haven't even spoken to her yet today, and I couldn't possibly hate her!" Flora was surprised. "Does she really think I hate her?" she asked.

"Yes she does! She told me that when she was in our room getting dressed, you came in and told her to stop behaving like a homosexual. She also said that you'd loudly demanded she leave you alone. Now that's a rather bizarre thing to forget doing. Did you go into our room this morning?" Tecna crossed her arms.

"No. I just got dressed a moment ago. I haven't left this room yet. The last time I saw Musa, she'd scrambled out of here this morning. I think she was a little embarrassed. Anyway, I didn't get a chance to speak to her then. And I couldn't possibly hate her!" Flora explained.

"Then why was Musa crying about how you yelled at her when I came in?" Tecna snapped.

"Wait a minute!" Bloom stood up, accidentally knocking Musa over. "Musa thought Flora had spoken to her, but Flora swears she hasn't. Tecna and I spoke to Stella earlier, then Stella and Sky came out together in their pjs!" Bloom exclaimed.

"What???" Flora, Musa and Tecna all looked at her funny.

"Yeah, Me and Tecna spoke to Stella earlier this morning. She was all dressed and everything. Later, after Tecna left the cafeteria, Stella and Sky came in together, both in their pjs. Stella didn't remember talking to us either. It was like she hadn't even talked to us before. This sounds similar to Flora. Maybe people are going places in their sleep or something!" Bloom rambled on.

"Or it may not even be them," Tecna mused. "Perhaps someone's playing pranks on us."

"But who'd want Musa to think I hated her?" Flora held out her arms. "It seems ridiculous, and it's mean!" She stammered. The four girls stared at each other for a moment. Musa sighed.

"I've been tricked by witches, haven't I?" Musa glumly asked.

"Now that makes sense!" Tecna put her hands on her hips. Musa rubbed her eyes and started crying again.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Flora sat on the other side of Musa from Bloom.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of it!" Musa wailed. "I feel so dumb!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She feels DUMB!" Stormy laughed. 

"That was too easy!" Darcy grinned smugly. "I could've done that in my sleep!"

"And now we have a tasty little tidbit of information that we can use against Musa!" Icy twirled a lock of white hair between her fingers. "If we can trick more secrets out of the stupid pixies, we could have them all under our control by the end of the schoolyear," she mused.

"Hey, this is funny! Why aren't you two laughing?" Stormy pointed at the magic window they were using to spy on the fairies.

"Stop being so immature," Icy rolled her eyes. "We don't do this just for our entertainment!"

"But it IS entertaining," Stormy smirked. She looked back into the window and stared at the redhead trying to comfort Musa. Bloom was always thinking about her friends. Stormy sighed. Her good mood was ruined. Icy And Darcy didn't care about what she liked anyway.

* * *

Brandon sat with Stella and Sky in the cafeteria. It was almost lunchtime, but it was a saturday, so nobody cared. Stella and Sky were still in their pjs. 

"What's with Bloom this morning?" Stella asked Brandon.

"She thinks Flora and Musa are lesbians," Brandon grinned.

"No way! That's so cool!" Sky got excited. "Are they dating or something?"

"Sky! How can you say that's cool? That's a mean thing to say about Flora and Musa. And you TWO are probably thinking like perverts!" Stella reprimanded. Both guys happily nodded.


End file.
